bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ryan Industries
Sofia Lamb employed by Ryan. Should Sofia Lamb be included in the Employees of Andrew Ryan list. Aquawiki (talk) 21:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't really think so. She was invited to Rapture as a psychiatrist, and then contracted to work on Ryan Amusements, but then again so were Augustus Sinclair and Sander Cohen. Though she did at times do work for him, I don't think she worked under his payroll. --Willbachbakal (talk) 14:49, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- ^^^ heh if Lamb was, then the fineprint probably would have allowed him to kill her the way he did Langford (if what he did actually was kill Professor Langford - I didnt check to see if she was actually dead or just unconscious WE did step into that room immediately after the 'gassing' and WE were still alive.....) ---- —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:44, April 2, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. "and it was tuned only to Andrew Ryan's gene sequence for the initial testing" not initial - doesnt make sense as you would have to kill Ryan to test to see if it works ?? Personally I wouldnt do that for any 'initial' testing. Final Testing maybe (or not at all) So probably "for the initial testing" should be removed as highly illogical—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:38, April 2, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Difference Hey guys listen, what is the difference between Fontaine Futuristics and Ryan Industries? - Ryan Industries was a quite large group of industries and businesses belonging to Andrew Ryan (and possibly some shareholders). Some part of it may have been in the ADAM business. Fontaine Futuristics was one of Fontaines businesses which didi various technical products and ADAM when it came along (and did more than most other competitors in that business, doing a majority of the ADAM production). When Fontaine was 'killed', his companies were taken over by the City. Fontaine Futuristics, because of the extent of the ADAM addiction in numerous citizens, had to be kept running and Ryans people took control of that. Somewhere its said that other Fontaine businesses were shutdown, but with no real details. His fishing companies at Neptunes Bounty still seemed to be operating at the time of BS1. It is debatable whether 'The Fontaine Department Store' and other named businesses in BAS is Canon for the universe of the original games. - Jet Postal *''The Jet-Postal service system was installed and founded by Ryan Industries in 1955, on Rapture's 10th Year Anniversary Celebration providing postal and delivery services to the citizens of Rapture.'' What connects Ryan Industries to Jet Postal? What's to say that someone else didn't found the company? Is there a sign I missed? Unownshipper (talk) 07:02, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Plaque in the Administrative Offices of Inner Persephone: "THIS MAIL SYSTEM INSTALLED FOR RAPTURE'S 10TH ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION BY RYAN INDUSTRIES, GRANTING THE GIFT OF COMMUNICATION TO THE PEOPLE OF RAPTURE" Tricksteroffools (talk) 07:04, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :There was a small note at the bottom of the Jet-Postal page. This is the plaque it refers to. I always thought it was an odd place for it. UpgradeTech (talk) 07:24, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Holding company I think we can safely assume that Ryan Industries was the holding company (parent company) for Ryan's other businesses, right? 13:08, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :I would say yes for the science companies (Little Wonders, Langford's lab, Fontaine Futuristics after nationalization), but I'm not sure for the rest (Ryan Brewing Company, Ryan Amusements, Ryan the lion Prep Academy). Pauolo (talk) 13:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Why is that? One would think they'd all be subsidiares of Ryan Industries... unless they were subsidiares of another company which was held by Ryan Industries? 15:13, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Well for the first ones, they're either clearly stated as being in contract with Ryan Industries or under its management, and for the others they're only bearing the name Ryan with nothing more said about them. In a realistic way, Ryan Industries would probably be the holding company for all of Ryan's properties, but there's no clear details on that in the games. Also since we're talking about holding companies, would Fontaine Futuristics became one at its creation and manage Fontaine Fisheries, or the other way around? Pauolo (talk) 15:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::"Also since we're talking about holding companies, would Fontaine Futuristics became one at its creation and manage Fontaine Fisheries, or the other way around?" My guess is that Fontaine Futuristics wasn't created to be a holding company as such but became one (i.e. by Fontaine making Fontaine Fisheries (and perhaps his other businesses) a subsidiary of Fontaine Futuristics). 15:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Fontaine Fisheries almost certainly predates Fontaine Futuristics. Fontaine's rise to power in Rapture was a slow but steady climb. While on the subject, what is the significance of whether either business is the holding company? What does that matter one way or the other or is this a question of curiousity? :::Unownshipper (talk) 07:34, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Ryan Industries logo Do we know what the logo is for Ryan Industries exactly? It's got to be one of these four... http://postimg.org/gallery/2i05dgmjm/2fafc101/ 15:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps all of them, I don't think the developers were ever clear on that. Pauolo (talk) 15:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, right. What a shame. 15:36, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::The first one is almost certainly a fraud. I think it's a piece of fan art, it says "ryan industries logo by armorclad d6qr97j" below it. The one with Ryan's face appears on the monitor in Rapture Central Control, for all we know it's just the Ryan Industries' monitor image (the 1950s equivalent of a computer desktop). The art deco cog is a statue that appears throughout Hephaestus and Central Control, but it could just as easily be a piece of corporate art (AKA not the official logo). The last one only appeared in Burial at Sea (DLC). I seriously doubt it's official if they waited until then to introduce it. ::Short of Ken Levine saying which one is the "official" logo on Twitter, we'll never know. ::Unownshipper (talk) 07:34, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Ryan Industries and Fontaine Futuristics So is Ryan Industries its own company that acquired Fontaine Futuristics or is it just FF rebranded as RI? This has always confused me. (Kelis98 (talk) 00:09, September 12, 2018 (UTC)) :Ryan Industries was Ryan's company and it predates the construction of Rapture. When Ryan built and moved down to Rapture it was Ryan Industries that did a lot of the work and a lot of it's staff moved down to Rapture and worked for Ryan. sm ::Fontaine Futuristics on the other hand, was established by conman Frank Fontaine when he came to Rapture. The Rapture City Council nationalized the company following Fontaine's death, but with Ryan as the head member of the council, that really meant that Ryan Industries absorbed all facets of the operation. ::Unownshipper (talk) 03:23, September 12, 2018 (UTC)